Conundrum's Challenge
Conundrum's Challenge is a separate game from the Rad Ville series, with only a few connections to the main series of Rad Ville. It features Conundrum as the main Antagonist of the game. The game is currently released, and can be found here. Gameplay The game is set up in three challenges. Each challenge is mostly different gameplay-wise, only with a common theme of having a timer, set up by Overseer. Aside from the main story progression challenges, there are three Extra Challenges, unlocked after beating Challenge 3 of the main story. At the moment, only one Extra Challenge is currently available, named Sinister Smiles. Introduction / Hub The game begins with the player beside their car, which has apparently run out of gas. The player can see a building in the distance which, when walked up to, has a boarded up door. If you walk up to the tree to the right of the building (facing the entrance) you can find a marionette controller. Once examined, the door to the building will now be open, and you can enter. Inside the building, there is a stage with a single mask on it. Examining the mask, and attempting to leave the building, will cause the door to shut, and lights to turn on, pointing to the stage. Conundrum will appear, who you can talk to, and will offer you a deal. Complete 3 challenges, and he will give you everything you desire. A door labeled "Challenge 1" will appear, and walking into it will teleport you to Challenge 1. Challenge 1 Challenge 1 is a basic physical challenge. It involves getting through an obstacle course to the end and back within a 5 minute time limit. Various obstacles include basic platforming, Conundrum mask spinners, sawblades, and such. The strategy here is to not stop running, and trying not to get overwhelmed by all of the traps. The Conundrum Mask spinners don't immediately kill the player, although don't start running straight through them all the time. You can also jump on them to completely avoid getting hurt by them, although near the end of the stage, this isn't recommended since you can easily get caught by a spinning sawblade on the roof. Speaking of those roof sawblades, unless you jump off of a mask spinner, they don't do anything. Don't worry about jumping over a sawblade on the floor, only to get hit by the one on the roof, as the player can't jump high enough for that to happen. The music used in this stage is called Cursed Abbey Challenge 2 Challenge 2 is a maze level, taking place in a corn field. This is the first and only challenge where you encounter The Decoy. This level has a 10 minute time limit. The strategy to defeat this challenge is to remember to map out where you're going, and to not worry about The Decoy. The player can easily outrun The Decoy, and the player can also easily slide past him if hes blocking the way through a path. The music used in this stage is Cursed Abbey again, but pitched down immensely. Challenge 3 Challenge 3 involves running away from Your Greatest Fear through an obstacle course similar to the obstacle course in Challenge 1, but is much more difficult since the creature is very fast, and you need to plan your movements very swiftly to escape him. The strategy is to get as far in front of the anxiety creature as possible, taking sharp turns and the quickest routes to get to the end. The music used in this stage is Opening Theme Ending When beating all three challenges, you are sent into a rundown area that resembles a challenge room. It appears the button is broken and the dropdown is boarded up. Going to the left goes to a rundown apartment area with many debris. Conundrum can be seen sitting at a table where he’ll announce this was his old apartment and gives you the choice to take the prize. The player can then go into one of the two doors. HAPPY END Once you enter the door labelled "Yes" you will find yourself at your house, in similar shape to the building from the start of the game. Inside, you can interact with various objects from your house, such as bookcases, the radio, and such. Entering the bathroom, you will find a mirror, and a door that you can't enter. Examining the mirror will cause you to see that there are strings attached to the player, and then the player blacks out, and is suddenly taken to a prison cell, and you find out that you've become a Fog Clown. Clicking on the bed will show the credits. SAD END Once you enter the door labelled "No" you will find yourself at your house, in similar shape to the building from the start of the game. Inside, you can interact with various objects from your house, such as bookcases, the radio, and such. Entering the bedroom, you are able to use the bed by walking up to it, achieving the SAD END. Clicking on the text with the word "CREDITS" will show the credits.